Vampire Heart
by Underword
Summary: Tsunayume es una estudiante de la prodigiosa Academia Trinisette. Se rumorea que en ese mismo lugar ocurren sucesos muy extraños además de que en la noche suelen aparecer "vampiros" como estudiantes. A Tsuna le entrará curiosidad saber si los rumores son reales, pero se llevará una gran sorpresa… ¿qué pasará?


†**Vampire Heart†**

By Underword

**Summary: **Tsunayume es una estudiante de la prodigiosa Academia Trinisette. Se rumorea que en ese mismo lugar ocurren sucesos muy extraños además de que en la noche suelen aparecer "vampiros" como estudiantes. A Tsuna le entrará curiosidad saber si los rumores son reales, pero se llevará una gran sorpresa… ¿qué pasará?

**KHR! No me pertenece es obra de Akira Amano.**

**Pairing: **se tratará de un triángulo amoroso, ya lo verán además será una pequeña adaptación de algún animé también.

* * *

**Prólogo**

Frío.

-¿D-dónde e-estoy? –

Blanco.

Nieve.

No recuerdo como he llegado aquí mismo, una noche tan solitaria y fría donde la nieve danza en el aire por la leve brisa de invierno y la mayor parte de su manto nítido cubre toda la superficie del bosque.

Era extraño.

Mi mente no reproducía ninguna memoria sobre cómo he llegado a este lugar, qué había pasado conmigo, quienes son mis padres y sobre todo.

¿Quién era yo?

Camino con cierta pesadez en las superficies blandas y heladas con mis botas, se me congelan las manos y mis mejillas, a pesar de no tocarlas podía jurar que estaban heladas.

No recordaba nada. Todo era tan blanco como esta mismísima nieve.

Tan carente de color, tan fría sin ningún calor y tan…solitaria como yo.

¿Qué puedo hacer ahora mismo?

Se que muy pronto moriré de frío con esta nieve cayendo de a poco hasta cubrirme con sus helados mantos y robarme el calor que poco a poco estoy perdiendo.

Caminando sin ningún destino, escuché un sonido.

Tap, tap.

Era sordo y seco, constante y apacible.

Tap, tap.

Sentí que estaba cerca, una presencia de alguien quizás. Levanté mis ojos y me topé con un extraño tipo vestido de un traje oscuro, su cabello se movía al compás de la brisa gélida y no podía ver con claridad su mirada.

Necesitaba preguntarle todo y saber por lo menos, en dónde me encontraba.

Pero antes de hablar, el hombre me dijo unas palabras que me hicieron paralizar como hielo y llenarme completamente de escalofríos.

-Te haz perdido, niña –habló con voz maliciosa teñida de intenciones nada agradables- Puedo… -al levantar su mirada noté que sus ojos eran orbes teñidos de color rojo como la sangre y en sus labios estaban asomados unos colmillos afilados…ese era- ¿Beber tu sangre?

-¡NO! –grité en cuanto el sujeto se arrimó a mí con la intención de clavarme sus dientes para así quitarme la vida por completo. ¡Que alguien me ayude! ¡Por favor!

Sabía que nadie vendría, sabía que tendría una muerte trágica y cruel donde nadie lloraría por mi muerte. Que triste final.

Un sonido agudo de un viento cortante.

Charco de sangre derramándose por el suelo nevado.

El hombre yacido en el suelo totalmente ensangrentado.

¿Quién fue?

-Eres la decepción de todos los vampiros –pronunció el ser más espeluznante y hermoso que haya visto en mi vida, se trataba de un chico de aspecto mayor entre 12-13 años. Tenía piel hermosa tono trigueño, cabello suave y alborotado elegantemente dorado y sus ojos que brillaban en tono anaranjado cambiaron a un azul brillante como el cielo.

Al ver el cambio de color de sus ojos podía jurar que el que me había salvado también era un…

-¿Estás bien? –El muchacho me ofreció la mano, y yo sin vacilar la estreché sintiendo un agradable calor rodeando mi cuerpo tanto que me hizo estremecer- Ven te llevaré a un lugar seguro.

No podía dejar de admirarlo después de todo, sentía que podía confiar plenamente a pesar de que sea esas creaturas muy temidas por los humanos, seres de apariencia hermosa que toman formas bestiales y se alimentan de sangre humana.

Él me acaba de salvar.

Él.

Un vampiro.

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

**Nueva historia de fem27, espero que les haya gustado también está basada en un animé. Ya la adivinaron?**

**Nos vemos en los siguientes cap's, espero con gusto sus reviews!**

**Underword**


End file.
